The Truth
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Shawn Spencer is heart broken after his girlfriend, Juliet, leaves him. but, four years later she walks back through the psych doors needing his help to solve a very important case. Set after season one, Rated K . Theres not anything too terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. This is my first story i have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. This is only the first chapter, I have written more but, I would like to see what everyone thinks of this first so please review. Thanks a bunch!**

**~Riah~**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Shawn: Go on...say it.**

**Me: No, I refuse.**

**Shawn: I will give a special present. maybe a lollipop, maybe a cookie(checks his pocket)...or part of a cookie and the stick from a lollipop.**

**Me: Thats gross, still no.**

**Shawn: RIAH, STOP BEING A POPPY SEED WITH OUT A MUFFIN AND JUST SAY IT!**

** ME: Ok, OK...I do NOT own Psych. I know, it's sad.**

**Shawn: Was that so bad?**

**Me: Well,...**

**Shawn:SHHHHHH, will you be quite so the nice people can read. Thank you.**

**Me: This isn't over...**

Aug. 2007 Henry POV

Henry Spencer opened his door but, really, was not surprised by the sight he saw. In his mind, no one but his son Shawn would be knocking on his door at 2:37 in the morning. Though, surprised he wasn't, concerned he was. His son had always been the kind to depend on so called "Beauty Sleep". So, even though he was exhausted, his father side of his took over.

"Shawn. Is everything okay?"

"Dad, can I come in?" His son shivered as he spoke, even though it was the middle of august in Santa Barbra California.

"Um...sure kid. Come on, let's get you some coffee." What else was he supposed to say...?

SBPDSBPDSBPD

About fifteen minutes later, the coffee was ready and Henry had fix him and Shawn both a cup, though, his was smaller because he was determined to hit the hay right after he helped Shawn with whatever his problem was.

"Shawn?"

He sighed "Shawn...what's up?"

Still nothing. His son just stared at the coffee table.

"Dammet Shawn, you cannot be pounding at my door at two-thirty in the morning and then not expect to talk"

"Dad..." Shawn started off slowly "She's gone"

"Who? Juliette?" He knew this was a dumb question to ask. Shawn and Juliette O'Hara had been dating for the last, what was it, eight months now, and she was all this dang kid ever talked about.

"Yeah" Shawn said in a voice Henry had not heard out of his son since he was a little kid. Sadness.

"Umm...okay. Do...you want to talk about it?" Henry said with a little uneasiness because he really did not know what he had meant by "gone".

"Dad. You were right. You always said that pretending to be psychic would ruin everything and I didn't listen..."

"Shawn. What the hell happened?" Henry said getting a little impatient.

Shawn looked at his dad knowing he had better talk, or get out.

"I...decided to tell Jules the truth tonight. I... decided to tell her that I was not really psychic. And I did tell her only...she did not take it as well as planned. I could not lie to her anymore dad, I love her too much but" he hesitated a little"...she started shouting stuff about how I was a liar and how this was just like last time and then she wondered aloud what else I had been lying to her about..." Shawn was actually shaking now and Henry knew there was more to the story and he wanted to hear the ending." Then she said the worst thing I could possibly imagine. She...told me that she knew I would work for the police department for a long time and she loved being a detective, so, she would have to ...leave."

Shawn was actually crying a little now. This was weird for Henry because he did not know what to do. This was so out of character for his son.

"She broke up with me...and she's moving"

Henry did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arm around his sons shaking shoulder and said simply "I'm sorry kid". And he really meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone! Well, here is the second chapter! If you could not tell, I am excited! Anyway, it was brought to my attention that I was spelling Juliet's name wrong. Sorry, my bad. But, I think I fixed the spellings for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

**~Riah~**

Chapter Two

April 2011. The psych office is still up and running and going strong.

"Shawn!" Gus said in disbelief as he looked at his best friend relaxing in a chair playing garbage-can basketball with random items he found on the desk in front of him

"I cannot believe you. You are playing games when our eleven o'clock is going to be hear any minute"

"Really? What time is it?" Shawn stated slyly hoping his friend would pick up on the joke.

"SHAWN!"

He did.

"Okay, okay, okay. I am ready to solve another case with my "abilities" (he pulled his right middle finger up to his temple and closed his eyes a bit) and then after we solve it..." his eyes popped open and he paused dramatically to make sure Gus was listening" ...we should totally get some Chinese food"

"Shawn. Just try to be profes..." Gus was cut off by a knock at the front door.

Shawn stood up, straightened out his shirt and said "You may enter" in, what Gus found to be a kind of creepy voice.

The door opened and Shawn was just about to introduce himself when he realized he already knew the person standing before him.

"J-Juliet!" Shawn said a little hesitantly and a lot confused.

But Juliet only came back with "Hi Shawn" mostly because that was really all she could get out. Then she turned to the other person who was staring at her like she was a ghost. "Gus. How are you?" she asked as she hugged him. It was a little awkward but Gus snapped back and started to hug her back. When they pulled away Shawn realized he was still staring at the girl who had dumped him only four years before.

"Um. Juliet? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked as casually as he could.

"Well,uh,I need some ...well...help." By the way she had asked, Shawn could tell that her coming here had been a difficult decision.

"What do you mean? Are you in trouble?" Shawn asked with more concern in his voice then he had been meaning to put in.

"Well, it's...um. Someone is missing. A member of my family. And I need someone to find them and I can really only trust you two to get the job done."

"But Jules... I'm not actually psychic." Shawn said cautiously, scared of bringing up the memory up their break-up.

"Uh. I am…going to go make sure the car is...okay." Gus said excusing himself from the rapidly increasing awkward situation

"Yes, I know" She said with a sigh after Gus had left. She looked at him in the eyes when she said the next sentence." Shawn, listen, I have forgiven you for lying to me but, I figured you must have something special about you because you've been solving cases with the department for years. And really, there is no one better then you Shawn and I need your help to find her." Juliet added a pleading look in her eyes.

"Jules, who's her?" Shawn was buzzing with curiosity now.

Juliet hesitated, "My...daughter. Shanna."

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Your daughter?" Shawn said with a blank stare on his face.

Juliet was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Shawn. Please snap out of it. That is all you have been saying for the last ten minutes."

Shawn shook his head dramatically to come back to reality. "It's, uh, just...wow... you're a ...mom."

"Yeah" Juliet said a little annoyed. The tall blonde suddenly crossed her arms across her chest. "Did you really expect me not to have a life after you Shawn? Well, I did, I moved on okay? And now I need your help. She has been kidnapped and I need you to help me find her because the Seattle police are doing nothing until her kidnapper gets in contact again. Please Shawn." Her voice got a little lower. "Help me" then was when Shawn could actually hear the begging in her voice

"Jules... what about her father? What is he doing to help?" Shawn said hoping he would not hear what she said next.

"Her dad isn't around anymore. Actually he was never around. He doesn't want anything to do with her. He does not even care" she said with a surprising lack of emotion.

"So, Jules, Are you over him?" The man asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"It does not matter now. What matters now is finding Shanna. Shawn, will you help me or not?"

Shawn did not even have to think about it." Of course I will Jules. Just let me stop be my house and pick some stuff up and I will grab Gus and we'll go. Okay?"

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Okay and I Will meet you at the airport and maybe we can make the 1:00 flight to Seattle".

As the both were heading for the door Shawn stopped and turned to her." Jules, I am going to do everything I can to find her. She will come home. I promise. I will bring her back." For a reason he could not understand, he wanted to cry. But, he didn't. She looked at him and said" I know you will Shawn. You always solve the case" And with that she hugged him quickly and walked out the door.

**SBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPD**

**Well, there it is. Let me know what you think. Also, i know the story is kinda early in but, i have not finished it yet and suggestions are always welcome, Just for future reference. :)**

**~Riah~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Still do NOT own psych**

The trio of old friends made it in record time to the airport. They had arrived at twelve and, because there was so little foot traffic inside the airport, they were sitting and waiting for the one o'clock plane by 12:30. The group was sitting in an awkward state of silence until Shawn stood up and announced he was going to attempt to find a decent pineapple smoothie.

After Shawn had left, Gus used the moment as an opportunity to talk one on one with Juliet. "Hey Juliet?" Listen, I just wanted to say I am really sorry…about you know, your daughter." Gus found it awkward to think of Juliet as a mother. Juliet nodded softly because she could tell he was searching for words and she felt bad for him." So…I am guessing Shawn filled you in on what I have told him so far." She did not really say it as a question, knowing Shawn; he had told Gus all he needed to know and more.

"Yes, he did. Well, Juliet, I…I wanted to ask you umm… Well, I will just say it. I was wondering…" Gus was quickly interrupted by a page over the intercom announcing the groups' flight was now boarding. His talk with the woman was going to be put on hold. Also, at this moment, Shawn came up to the two walking quickly.

"Whoa. Perfect timing! Maybe I am Psychic. What? Not Funny?" He said in response to the looks Juliet and Gus were giving him.

**Alright so, I know this chapter is painfully short but, I am having a bit of writer's block but, the good news is I think I have some promising ideas for later. WOOHOO! Anyway, i know the chapter is short but, please review :)**

**Much Love**

**~Riah~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the wait but, here is the 4th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still, not owning Psych and never will :'^(**

" Alright, here we are." Juliet said with an exhausted tone as she opened the front door to her apartment in Seattle. It was only about seven o'clock in the evening but to Shawn, Gus, and Juliet, it felt like a lot later. The group has stopped by the police station to get a full update on the case for Shawn and Shawn walked into the apartment and down the front hall toward the living room, he looked at the many, many pictures on the walls. Pictures of Shanna, Shanna and Juliet, Shanna and people he recognized as Juliet's parents and family. "Wow!" he thought to himself, "she really did have a life after me." not that he expected her to be pining. she is the one who called of the relationship, after all. Plus, he didn't know a lot about Shanna's father because Jules wasn't heavy on the detail but, he did the math in his head, and judging how long ago they broke up and how old Shanna is, she must have found someone special fast. At least, he hoped Shanna's father was someone special at one time to Juliet, because she deserved someone really great. But, the fact that this guy was not in the picture now said something about that relationship.

Shawns thoughts were interrupted by talking.

"Ok, so, I have a pull out couch and one of you can sleep in Shanna's room for now. She has a twin in there so I am sure it would be..." Juliet could not even finish the offer. Offering out her missing daughter's bed, even if only temporary hurt so much.

Shawn went immediately to her side and started gently rubbing her back. " Hey, hey, Jules...everything is going to be fine. We are gonna get her back OK? I promise I am going to do everything it takes to get you your daughter back. Do you understand?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded her head and gave him a hug. " Thank you for being here Shawn." she mumbled into his shirt.

She slowly released him and regain some of her composer. " OK" she started again with a shaky voice. " Who's sleeping where?" she asked two men in front of her.

Gus turned Shawn and clapped one hand on his back " Why don't you take the room, man? And I am too tired to fight Shawn so, your gonna do it." Gus stated a tad harshly but, it worked. Shawn only nodded his head and started down the back hall with his stuff. Shawn stopped halfway down the hall and turned. " Hey Jules, is it cool if I shower real fast?" The man asked.

"Oh, of course. The bathroom is the second on the right, towels are in there, and Shanna's room is the first on the left."

Shawn mumbled a reply of 'thanks', dropped his stuff in Shanna's room and went into the bathroom.

Gus was placing his things next to the couch as Juliet sat down with a sigh. There was silence between the two former friends/co-workers, and Gus waited until he heard the shower running, before he decided to break it.

" So, Juliet, about our conversation earlier." Gus said slowly.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. what did you want to talk about?" The blond said in a sort of exasperated tone. she wasn't really up for talking but Gus made it sound important.

"Well, I'm just gonna ask it, i suppose. I want to know about Shanna's father." Gus said, gaining some confidence with every word.

Juliet froze and looked over at him. " Look" she started " I already told Shawn..."

"Yeah, I know..." Gus interrupted her " He doesn't have anything to do with her and you want it that way, etc., etc...but, don't you think you kinda shot that 'no contant' rule to hell." Gus said simply.

" What? What are you talking about Gus?...I...I mean... you don't know..." She was searching for a response but, none seem to fit.

" What I am talking about..." Gus said sternly " Is that I know that Shawn is Shanna's father...and don't even think about protesting, because I know for a fact" Gus added when she opened her mouth to say something.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked quietly

"Please, How could anyone NOT figure it out. The time line is there, I saw a picture and she pretty much is Shawn with a blonde wig on, and, not to mention, the name." he said a little louder then intended.

Juliet shushed him while looking back at the still occupied bathroom. " What do you mean 'the name'?" she said looking back at him.

"I mean you named your daughter _Shanna_, Juliet. The only other name closer to his would be Shawna...but, you didn't want to make it too obvious." He said with a little smile.

After a few moments of silence Juliet looked at Gus with a pleading look. "Please Gus, don't tell him." She said softly.

"But, why wouldn't you want him to know? You know that if he knew he was a father he would have supported you and Shanna anyway he could have. I just don't understand why you would tell him sooner? And, that leaves the question: Are you going to tell him at all?" He looked at her with somewhat stern look. He knew everything that happened between Juliet and Shawn but, he still could not understand why the woman would hide such a secret. He didn't know why Juliet would willingly keep her child without a dad. It is true that Shawn made some pretty big mistakes in the past but, he was not a bad person.

Juliet interrupted Gus' thought with a sigh. "I will." she said. "I will tell him. I just...I was so...so...angry with him that when I found out I was pregnant, I.., I guess I let my emotions get in the way of my better judgment. And, as time went on, I guess i thought it was too late. I mean, how do you just call someone up one day and say 'hey, by the way I had your kid four years ago, Surprise!"

The Blonde sighed agian and a few fresh tears started to form in her eyes. " I will tell him" She repeated "But, I knowhe needs to be focused on finding Shanna and I don't want to tell him and for him to get angry or want to leave or get to emotionally involved or whatever. For right now, its better this way. Please, Please Gus, don't say anything." She said looking Gus in the eye.

Gus just nodded his head

"OK." Was all the man could get out as he heard the shower shut off in the other room.

**There you have it. Thank you all for reading and please, please, please review!**

**Much lOVE to all!**

**~Riah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Well, I just wanted to say it has been super great getting all of your reviews so thank you all. Anywho, on with the story!**

**~Riah~**

**Disclaimer: nope, no ownership here.**

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet sat in the cramped living room of the single mother for what was beginning to feel like days to Shawn, even though it had only been a few hours. The small, wooden coffee table and the floor space around it was covered in files and evidence and every theory the police department and Juliet herself had come up with. But, looking at all the evidence he had in front of him, Shawn felt as though this was the perfect crime, even though he knew there was no such thing. He had gone over the concrete details hundreds of times in his head looking for some sort of opening.

"Okay." Shawn said with a sigh rubbing the back of his stiff neck. " Lets go over it one more time. The kidnapping happened in the middle of the night between 9, when you last saw her and midnight when you went to go check on her. Three hours. That's all the kidnapper had time for. So, clearly it wasn't random because this person had to know where you live. know which room is hers and they would have known what time Shanna would be by herself and venerable."

"Shawn, we already know all of this." Juliet sighed

"And your sure you checked out every single person both of you have regular contact with?" Gus asked

"Yes, I gave the police a list and they looked into everyone but, they have to be missing something!" Juliet said sternly. " I know they are, that is why I hired you two, I know if anyone

can fill in the gaps its you guys!"

"Okay so,..." Shawn said as he reached for Juliet's hand next to him, trying to ignore her outburst. "... lets start with the morning routine you two have. Who do you see first thing?"

"Well" The Blond said steadying her voice again as Shawn was gently stroking her hand with his thumb." The very first person we both see it the door man, Louis. He has already been checked out and if there were to be one person I would rule out it would be him. Then, we go across the street to the Coffee a-go-go to get my morning coffee and her hot chocolate."

"And, the police cheked out everyone who works there?" Gus asked

"Yes, defiantly. Even those who have quit or been fired within the last year." Juliet stated.

"Wait. Why only within the last year?" Shawn questioned looking intently at Juliet as she spoke.

"Well, I suppose since it was planned, the kidnapper could have taken up to a year to plan it. I mean, we both know that when something is planned like this, once the plan is in motion, it doesn't take long to attack. If you were planning a kidnapping, would you plan it for 2,3,4 years and _then _attack?' Juliet asked.

"...Maybe I would." Shawn said. "If I didn't want to get caught."

SBPDSBPDSBPDSBPD

After convincing Juliet it would be better for her to stay in the apartment and continue going through thw files, Shawn and Gus made there way across the street to "Coffee a-go-go".

"Okay, not only does it have bad name but, this place could defiantly be a candidate for "Curb Appeal." Gus said with a small look of disgust as he looked at the Establishment they were approaching.

"Oh, Gus please don't tell me you are watching HPCC again!" Shawn replied to his friend.

"OK, first of all, its HGTV and I know you know that Shawn, and second of all, its a good show. You know, People really do judge by the way things look on the outside." Gus said defensively as he held the door to the coffee shop open.

"Whatever you say Gus. Just, please, let_ me_ do the talking" Shawn said in a low tone.

"Don't I always?" Gus snapped back.

From the outside, Coffee a-go-go did not look like much but, on the inside, the place looked much better. The place had a bit of a street side feel to it with random lamp posts and street signs everywhere but, it was cozy at the same time with over stuffed chairs and couches. It almost looked like you stepped right onto the set of "Friends".

Shawn went straight up to the young man working behind the counter.

"Hello my good sir, I am wondering if we could speak to a manager or maybe you could help us." Shawn stated in an over-dramatic voice.

"Of,of course i there a problem?" The boy asked in response to a customer wanting to speak with a manager.

"Let me first introduce myself I'm Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective and this is my partner, Brezel Goring and we are investigating the O'Hara kidnapping." Shawn said smoothly.

"Oh." The boy said with a bit of relief then refocused. "Yeah i heard she was taken from her bedroom. Its so sad, she would come in here everyday with her mom. We feel like we are losing a part of us." The young man continued.

"Well, its a good this I am going to get her back then." Shawn said matter-of-factually with a bit of harshness in his tone.

"Listen...Nick." Gus started reading the boys name tag. "We need the files of all the employees who have worked here over the last four years. And What time do you close?"

"We close at nine every night. Is there anything thing else I can get you?" Nick asked the two detectives.

"Just the files,...and some blueberry scones." Shawn replied with the slight playfulness returning to the man.

**Okie dok! Don't worry, I am already writing the next chapter so there will not be a long wait, I promise. Anyway please review! Much Love...**

**~Riah~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership here :(**

"Alright, lets go back to the files from four years ago. We need to start with the first person who was fired or quit after you moved in." Shawn said as he set down the multiple files Nick across the street gave him and plopped himself down on the couch.

" Yeah, Juliet, when is the exact day you moved in to this apartment?" Gus asked his friend

"Oh um, I moved here right after I got up here from Santa Barbra. My uncle is friends with the land lord and he got me a pretty good deal and everything after I told him my condition and situation." Juliet found herself rambling and before she could stop herself she had given up more information then she wanted to.

After hearing what Juliet had said, Shawn's head snapped up and he immediately found his eyes locking with hers. "And what condition would that be Juliet?"

Juliet froze up. She hadn't been thinking of what she was saying. She wasn't ready to tell Shawn that he was Shanna's father. She was quickly thinking of something to say.

"Um...well...you, you know. I moved quickly...bad break up and didn't know many people here and...and..." Juliet ended weakly. She could tell by looking at Shawn's face he wasn't buying it. He looked hurt and confused and just the tiniest bit frustrated. He knew. and she knew that.

"Jules..." Shawn said softly putting his head down agian and putting his hands together almost as if he were praying. "Please, tell me whats really going on." He looked at her again, his eyes silently pleading hers. "Please"

Gus knew what was about to happen and he got up slowly and walked quickly to hide out and eavesdrop from Shanna's room. Shawn and Juliet, Still starring at each other, didn't even notice the other man leave the room.

"S-Shawn...I-I havent been completely honest with you." Juliet started. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but she pushed through. She had to get this out. "Shawn...I-I was already pregnant when I moved up here."

"Yeah...I kinda figured that." The man said softly then continued" They dont usually give good deals to women just because they had a bad break up."

There was a long beat between the two.

Shawn was scared to ask what he was going to ask next but he was even more afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"So,...Juliet... Um, who is...am I...I...or is... who?" That was all he could manage to get out.

Juliet knew what he was trying to ask and the look he had on his face made her immediately regret her decision of not telling him.

"Yeah" She wispered. " You are Shawn."

Shawn looked at the floor for what seemed like hours but, was really seconds. He was taking everything in his ex-girlfriend, and the woman he still loved was telling him. A father? How could this happen? No! How could this happen and he did know? How could she not tell him? Shawn stood up and walked across the room so he was as far away from her as he possibly could get while still staying in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Juliet?" He was not yelling but he was defiantly speaking louder then normal. "How could you keep something this big from me?"

Juliet stood up to face him."Oh please. Like you didn't keep something huge from me!" She yelled. "You lied about who you were. not just me but everyone trusted you and you let us all down. How could I let someone like that be a part of my child's life?" She was full on yelling at him now.

"Juliet thats crap and you know it! Completely different situations. Yeah, I lied to you and I am so so sorry but...but..." He softened his voice and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand.

"You kept a child from me. Our baby. Our daughter. And you know what? That hurts but what hurts more is the fact that I know I was not there for her and for you for the first for years of her life. I could have helped. I could have been there, you know? I could have done so many things Juliet." He didn't know how much longer he could go on. He was silently hoping she would interrupt him. and she did.

"Shawn, I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. I messed up." She took a big breath in, preparing to start confessing. "Shawn, I was so mad at you! you don't even understand how furious I was. I just wanted to get away from you. you told me you secret before I could tell you mine and yours hurt me so bad I just wanted to get away. And then, as time went on, I was less mad but, how was I suppose to face you. The more time past, the harder it got to tell you and then...and then when Shanna was taken, I knew I needed your help. You are the best Shawn. I know you can find her but, I didn't want you here just to find her. I needed you here for me too. I needed support from you. I still need you and Shanna needs you and I am so sorry..." Juliet's voice started to fade as she started to cry.

Shawn pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly and wispered to her.

"Shh. Its gonna be okay Jules. We are gonna find her. I promise. We are going to get her back and then we will work everything out okay? I promise"

**Okay guys. I did NOT start this chapter thinking it would be the one where Shawn found out. It kinda happened. Anyway, I hope it wasn't to OOC for everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. Love to you all!**

**~Riah~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, still no ownership :(**

"Alright" Shawn said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were sitting around her living room, going through the piles of papers Nick from the coffee place had given them. It had been a rough night already with what had happened between Juliet and Shawn. But, Shawn told her they will talk about all that later and that the most important thing now is finding Shanna. And now Shawn was feeling even more pain inside then he had been before because now, it was not just Juliet's daughter who was missing.

"Who knew a coffee place would hire and fire so many people in four years? Plus the number of the people who have quit is amazing!" Shawn said with a look of exhaustion.

Gus spoke without looking up from his papers "Well, it kinda makes sense. It is a coffee shop, close to a college. College kids need to make money somehow right? And when school was over or break came, they would quit."

"Yeah but, this is nuts." Juliet piped in. " I mean this is a massive amount of paperwork and whoever does the filing over there should get fired because these papers are in no whatsoever."

"Juliet? What was the exact day you moved in?" Gus asked while standing and keeping his eyes locked with the paper he was holding.

"Um, it was August 26th why?"

"Because there were two people who quit that same day. Maureen Henesy and Jacob Johnson." Gus stated excitedly.

"Maureen and Jacob? Wait!" Shawn exclaimed and started rummaging through the pile of papers he had discarded. " I know those names! I saw them here somewhere. They were in a relationship and they both got written up once. They got caught making out in the storage room of the coffee shop. Here it is!" Shawn said excitedly as he pulled the paper out.

Juliet was the first to react "Well, let's get over there and see why they quit."

SBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPD

The Trio walked into Coffee-a-go-go and Shawn was the first one to start the talking.

"Nick! My good man." Shawn called out to the young boy he recognized from the day before.

Nick took a step back before he spoke "Hey! I thought you told me you worked for the police department! I got in a lot of trouble for giving those files to you!"

"Nick, I never said I worked for the police department, you assumed. So, that is your fault my friend. And, I am a private, psychic detective who is working the case. So, it is not like you were giving the files to every Tom, Dick, and Larry on the street."

"Tom, Dick, and Harry." Gus corrected.

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn smiled and continued before Gus could retort "ANYWAY, Nick, my friend how long have you work at this fine establishment?"

"Um, about 5 months, just to earn some money while I go to school. Why?" Nick asked looking confused.

"Told you." Gus mumbled under his breath as Shawn spoke over him "Well Nick, is there someone around here who has worked her longer then the life of a millipede?"

"Well, yeah. Don, the manager, has been the manager for ten or eleven years." Nick said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Great! Can we please speak to him?" Juliet cut in before Shawn could make the poor boy feel any more uncomfortable.

Nick led the group back behind the counter and all the way down a long, narrow hallway before stopping at the last door on the left and knocking quietly.

"Who is it?" Yelled a gruff voice from the inside

"Uh, it's Nick, sir. There are some detectives here who want to talk to you."

After getting the green light to go in, Gus thanked Nick, who was already retreating back down the hall and Shawn opened the door to see a man sitting at a big desk. A big man sitting at a big desk. An, almost football player size, man sitting at a big desk.

"Well, come in, come in. Don't let the heat out. This is Seattle, you know. It gets cold. Take a seat." The man said gesturing to two chairs sitting in front of the desk. Juliet and Shawn sat while Gus opted to stand.

"You're Don?" Gus asked trying to hide his surprised look.

"Sure am. Owner and operator of the coffee-a-go-go for eleven fine years." He said proudly.

Shawn looked hard at the man, which Don noticed. "I'm sorry." Shawn started "I don't mean to…stare…but, you don't look much like a coffee shop owner…You look like you should be a Marine or a secret service agent or…something…" He ended lamely

"Well, buddy, looks can be deceiving. Coffee is all I ever wanted to do with my life but, I am sure my career choice is not what you all came here to talk about." Don said looking a little impatient.

Juliet spoke up. "Yes well, we were wondering if you remember two former employees. Maureen Henesy and Jacob Johnson? They would have worked here around four years ago?"

Don did not even skip a beat before answering. "Yeah. They were dating and I caught them doing the horizontal tango in the storage room. Now, normally that would call for termination but, they were just so good at their jobs and all the customers loved them so much, I just let it off with a warning that time. Then the next week, they both just quit. They never told me why and whenever I bring it up Jake just shrugs it off."

"Whenever you bring it up? Wait, you have seen him since then?" Gus asked

"Well, yeah. He comes in almost every day to get coffee and read the newspaper."

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet all looked at each other.

Shawn finally spoke up "Thank you very much for your time Don." And with that the three of them stood and left the office.

**Okay, don't worry. Next chapter up soon. I promise. Scout's Honor. Please, review if you would like...it would make me happy :)**

**Much Love!**

**~Riah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So, I know it has been a while. But, these last few months have been really really crazy for me. A lot of stuff going on, you know BUT, I'm back and best of all I know how I am going to finish this story! oh, its so grand, I'm excited! I just hope everyone will please forgive me :)**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: Still none.**

"Gus! Can you drive any faster?" Shawn said as he banged his hands repeatedly on the dashboard.

Gus did not let his friend faze him and he continued to drive "Shawn, we are going to get there a lot slower if we get pulled over by the cops. Now, we will get there calm down." Gus said but, understood why his friend was so upset.

"Gus. I know these people have something to do with Shanna's disappearance, I just know it. Otherwise it is all an awfully big coincidence!" Shawn said rubbing his hands together nervously.

Jacob Johnson had a house registered to his name in Bellingham, Washington. A good 25 or 35 minute drive from Seattle. Shawn had to convince Juliet not to go up there with them but, to get the police and meet them up there. Part of the reason was convenience but, most of the reasoning was because Shawn was not sure what to expect when they got there, and he wanted to protect Juliet from that as long as he could.

"Okay so, let's review what we know." Gus said trying to make conversation with his friend to calm him down.

Shawn sighed "Okay, Juliet moved here 4 years ago, when she was still pregnant with Shanna. Jacob and Maureen were both still working at the coffee shop but, for some reason they both quit the day Jules moved in. I am assuming they saw here moving in since it was just right across the street."

"And she had to of been showing a bit by then, she would have already been three or four months." Gus added.

"Right." Shawn agreed then continued "But, even after Jacob quit, he still went to the coffee shop every day. He lives 35 minutes away and went to a coffee shop in Seattle every day, Gus. Why?"

"I don't know man but, we are about to find out." Gus said as he pulled off onto the Bellingham exit.

SBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and Gus pulled up to the house that was registered under Jacob's name. They saw a man in the front yard, tall, brown hair, looked to be about 26, playing with a little girl Shawn was sure he recognized.

Shawn tried to take a deep breath but, his breath hitched a bit.

"Shawn. You got to keep your cool, man. You don't want to freak him out, you don't know what he will do. We should wait for the police." Gus said cautiously.

Shawn shook his head "Don't worry, Gus. I got this."

The two men exited the car and they walked over to the man in the yard.

**I know, cliffys suck big time but, not to worry, more to come soon :) Please, Please, Please review :)**

**~Riah**


End file.
